Generally, a cooling fan is coupled to an engine of a work vehicle. For example, PTD 1 discloses a fan coupled to an output shaft of an engine via a clutch (fan clutch). The fan clutch can adjust the number of rotations of the fan.
PTD 1 discloses a scheme for controlling connection/disconnection of the fan clutch by setting a threshold value for determining whether or not the temperature of a cooling object, for example an engine coolant or the like, is within a predetermined temperature range, and performing control based on whether or not the threshold value is exceeded, for the control of the number of rotations of the fan.
PTD 2 discloses a scheme for controlling a fan clutch by estimating an operation state of a vehicle and using a control map for adjusting the number of rotations of a fan corresponding to the estimated operation state, for the control of the fan clutch.